


Starlight

by Shire55



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, p/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire55/pseuds/Shire55





	Starlight

Starlight.  
She had been gone three and a half weeks and it was slowly killing  
him. He sat on the bridge, to all intents and purposes the stoic,  
always in control Captain, but inside, he cried out for her.  
When the call came, it was all he could do to not run to the turbolift;  
the incoming message stilling his feet, his face falling. As she  
beamed aboard, he was desperately trying to end the call diplomatically.  
She was surprised he wasn't there to meet her. By now she was  
aching for him, she hurried from the transporter room.  
Finally, finally, he bade the caller farewell and hastened from  
the bridge, calling to the computer as to her whereabouts.  
He altered his course, she was headed for him; they met outside  
stellar cartography.  
They stood, inches apart, panting slightly.  
"Beverly", he breathed.  
She raised a tentative hand and gently stroked his face.  
"Oh Jean-Luc, how I've missed you."  
He looked over her shoulder and came to a quick decision. Taking  
her arm, he guided her into stellar cartography and, checking  
to make sure they were alone, pulled her into his arms at last.  
The kiss was deep and passionate, weeks of yearning expressed,  
weeks of repressed desire escalating.  
Breaking from her, his voice roughened with passion, he muttered,  
"Lock doors to stellar cartography, authorization Picard  
theta one five."  
Before moving back to his lover, Jean-Luc stepped to the computer  
console and inputted some commands. Satisfied, he nodded to himself,  
then smiled as he felt her arms encircle his waist. She kissed  
his neck and whispered in his ear, "What are you up to?"  
He took her hands in his and raised them to his lips, kissing  
them.  
"Watch."  
To her delight, the area surrounding them suddenly darkened to  
display a vista of the stars, changing every few minutes to another  
astronomical wonder.  
"It's wonderful Jean-Luc, thank you."  
He turned in her arms and slid his hands up into her vibrant red  
hair. Tilting her head back, he kissed her deeply, his tongue  
exploring the depths of her mouth. She wrapped her arms around  
his chest and pulled them closer to each other, so she could feel  
his hard, muscled body against the length of hers.  
He moaned into her mouth and gently eased a leg between hers,  
pushing himself into her desire. She could feel his erection pressed  
against her thigh and rubbed herself along it. His hands left  
her head and glided to her breasts, cupping and kneading them.  
Still they kissed.  
Her hands left his back and drifted up his front until they could  
undo the closure of his jacket. Lowering the zipper, she pushed  
the garment over his broad shoulders, making him release her breasts.  
The jacket fell to the floor, quickly followed by his shirt and  
vest.  
Now free to explore his beautiful chest, she enmeshed her fingers  
in the softly curling hair and bent forward to lick his flat nipples.  
He wanted her.  
Lifting her head, he stared intently and he slowly undressed her,  
uncovering her bit by bit, kissing each new piece of disclosed  
skin, licking and caressing, making her almost mad with need.  
When she at last stood before him naked, his hungry eyes feasted  
upon her, followed by his knowing hands on her breasts, his thumbs  
brushing over her hard nipples.  
"Jean-Luc"  
Cupping one breast, he lowered his head and took the nipple into  
his hot mouth, swirling his tongue over it.  
She held his head to her as she tilted her head back and watched  
the stars above.  
He swapped positions and lavished the other breast, letting one  
hand drop to gently part her legs. As his fingers began to stroke  
her, she lowered her head and kissed his sensitive scalp as he  
suckled her breast.  
She was wet and it thrilled him, that she would want him so. He  
slid a thick finger into her heat as his thumb gently massaged  
her swollen clitoris.  
It was too much for her. Her knees weakened, then buckled; he  
took her weight and slowly lowered her to the deck, laying her  
on the discarded clothing, but not ceasing his ministrations.  
She arched into his hand and writhed, gasping and moaning. A second  
finger joined the first and he swapped breasts again, his thumb  
continuing its dance on her clitoris.  
She gripped his shoulders painfully and flexed her beautiful dancers  
body as she felt the onrush of her climax.  
It radiated outwards, flashed back, then exploded in wave after  
wave of indescribable pleasure. She twisted in his intimate embrace,  
but he stayed with her faithfully, pushing her over the brink  
again.  
Gently, he eased his caresses, then withdrew his hand to look  
at her with undisguised love and desire. Standing slowly, he doffed  
his boots and socks, then stood above her so she could see his  
erection straining in his pants. With deliberate slowness, he  
lowered the zipper and pushed his pants down and off leaving him  
dressed in only his black briefs.  
Beverly looked up at him and licked her lips. Never had she seen  
him pose like this and it was utterly erotic.  
Her eyes widened when one of his large hands came up and caressed  
his erection through the material of his underwear.  
Her hands moved to her breasts and she opened her legs, inviting  
him.  
He could smell her and it increased his arousal. He hooked his  
thumbs into the waistband and, inch by inch, slowly lowered his  
briefs. When they were off, he knelt between her legs and gently  
rubbed his fingers through her wetness. She smiled and held her  
arms out to him.  
He needed no other motivation.  
He leaned forward, wrapped his arms about her and entered her  
in one slow push.  
He set a slow rhythm, pulling almost all the way out, then sliding  
fully into her, as she arched up to him. She ran her hands down  
his back to grip his buttocks, squeezing them in time with his  
thrusts.  
He wished they could stay like this forever, immersed in one another,  
surrounded by bliss, but the spiraling desire had other ideas.  
She pulled him to her quickly, signaling her need for more.  
He quickened his pace, changing to short hard thrusts and she  
met every one with one of her own.  
He raised himself up on his arms and watched as he pumped into  
her, thrilling as her face contorted in ecstasy knowing he was  
the cause.  
He wanted more.  
Bending one knee, he pushed himself deeper, harder, faster, making  
her cry out and clutch at his back in desperation.  
Their bodies slick with sweat, muscles flexing and releasing,  
they drove each other onwards, seeking the single moment when  
they would become one exulted being, one heart.  
He felt it approaching a desperately clung to his iron control.  
"Not yetnono"  
He screwed his eyes shut and pistoned into her, his back whip  
sawing as his hips drove into her.  
Suddenly he felt her internal muscles begin to clench rhythmically  
and her body bowed as she screamed his name.  
Still up on his arms, he lowered his head and released his control,  
plunging into her with singular intent.  
He felt his testicles lift, there was a moment's hiatus, then  
he was climaxingexploding rhythmically, pulsing his essence  
deep inside her.  
He collapsed on top of her, his lungs bursting for breath. She  
held him, stroking his wounded back and gently kissing the side  
of his face.  
As he softened, he slowly raised his head and brushed his lips  
over hers.  
Beverly looked into her lover's dark hazel eyes, his head framed  
by the stars as he quietly whispered,  
"Welcome home."


End file.
